deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Manta Vs Raven Branwen
BadassRageDadsV2.png|Jioto576 V2 BadassRageDads.jpg|Jioto576 Unnecesary Aguadpadre? comment lol (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Black Manta vs Raven Branwen is a What If? Death Battle made by Jioto576 . It features Black Manta from DC Comics ''and Raven Branwen from ''RWBY series. 'Description' Episode 11, Season 2. Revenge, power and ambition characterize above all the villains in fiction. But, in the case of parents can be much greater, these two are the example of it. Who will win this fight? The maiden of spring? Or the bounty hunter of the trident? Discover it in this combat. 'Interlude' Cues:(Wiz & Boomstick ) Naunj: The discussion of which father is better, is one of the oldest and most childish of all time. They can work and be the example of every infant. CF: But these two are definitely the opposite of a good example. Naunj: With their thirst for revenge, these two demonstrate their innate superiority. Black Manta , the bounty hunter father of Aqualad. CF: And Raven Branwen , the spring maiden, b*thc mother of Yang Xiao Long. He is Naunj and I CF. Naunj: 'And it will be our job to analyze their weapons, powers and abilities to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE !. 'Black Manta incinerates DEATH BATTLE! Cues:(The Black Manta-Aquaman ) Note: The version used here is the New 52, to make the fight fair. ' ' *'Name: David Hyde' *'Aka: The Black Manta' *'Bounty Hunter' *''Wait, he has a son?'' Naunj: David Hyde was a dude with an uncertain future, he used to have constant things against him. Such as would be the fact of having to work as part of a group of mercenaries whom he hated. CF: Apart from the fact that he was constantly mistreated in different ways, David had to endure putting his life at risk in the oceans. One of the few reasons he was still standing was because of his father. Naunj: '''One day, he met a man named Arthur Curry. '''CF: Curry? Was his father a chef? Naunj: Ehhhh no. You could say he was a fairly simple person, but characterized by having met a woman governor of Atlantis. CF: '''And as those who read Aquaman's story will know, he would be born with powers and such under that same name. The guy who can talk to fish and such that no one seems to care. '''Naunj: '''David, knowing him in the middle of a dangerous situation in a boat, I hope he saved him somehow, but something unexpected would happen. Arthur trying to save David's father, murdered him. '''CF: And as a typical revenge story, David would now have a substantially huge grudge towards whom he considered a person of value, and I swear on his own, to avenge his father and end all that Arthur cared about. What edgy huh? 'Raven Springs to DEATH BATTLE!' Cues:(All Things Must Die-RWBY Volume 5 ) ' ' *'Name: Raven Branwen' *'Age: Late 30's to early 40's' *'She Possesses the power of the Spring Maiden' *'Most B*tch Mom' 'Pre-Battle' 'DEATH BATTLE!' 'FIGHT!' ' RavenMantaFIGHT.png ' 'K.O!' Conclusion Who would you be rooting for? Manta Raven Who do you think would win? Manta Raven Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'RWBY Vs DC Comics' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Jioto576